Mr Lonely
by Candi Man
Summary: After a HUGE fight with Inuyasha, Kagome leaves the gang, FOREVER. But after a few days, Inuyasha realizes how lonely he is. (InuKag, One-shot, Song-fic)


Mr. Lonely

By Candiman

**This is a song-fic with (you guessed it) Mr. Lonely by Akon! Enjoy! Also one-shot.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"SIT BOY!" Yes, Inuyasha had angered Kagome again. The reason was that he had not eaten the food Kagome _generously _provided. Miroku and Sango left to a village to fight a demon, and Shippo had left with Kaede to another village to heal a plaque of….. um… CANCER! Yah! **(I am desperate, okay?) **So Inuyasha and Kagome were left alone for once. Since they were gone, Kagome put all her heart and soul into Inuyasha's food. But he had refused it and wanted the ramen. **(Of course, the ramen) ** Kagome, hurt and angered, sitted him for about 12535737367834 times. "Why don't you just appreciate what I do for you?" she asked him, but he just feh'd and turned away. He had a familiar scent on his nose and he was concentrating on it instead. "ARE YOU LISTENING?" Kagome yelled. Inuyasha turned to look at her.

"Ya, wench," he said, still sniffing the air. Kagome noticed this and asked: "What do you smell? Is it Naraku?"

"No," he answered. He sniffed again and a dreamy look filled his eyes. Kagome realized what he smelled and tears came to her eyes.

"It's her, isn't it?" she whispered, her head down. "Kikyo?" Inuyasha didn't answer, but sniffed again. Anger took over the sadness inside of Kagome and she yelled, "Why do you care about that clay pot zombie so much!" Inuyasha turned his head sharply and glared at her.

"Don't call her that," he whispered, sniffing.

"She's _dead,_ Inuyasha!" Kagome said. "She only wants you to go to hell with her! She probably doesn't even _love _you anymore!" Inuyasha narrowed his eyes.

"Don't say that," he said, dangerously soft.

"But she is!" Kagome said.

"She loves me, and I love her," he said. "More than I can ever love anyone else."

"Yes, but, you have to face the fact that's she's dead!" Kagome shot back 'Do you WANT to die and go to hell?" He didn't answer. Kagome continued. "She's not good enough for you, Inuyasha! Do you want to spend your life with a dead person rather that your friends?" Inuyasha looked at her.

"She IS good enough for me," he yelled. "And though you may be her reincarnation, you aren't _half _as good as her!" He added the last part without meaning to. Both he and Kagome gasped. Inuyasha smelled tears.

"Fine," Kagome whispered. "If that that's the way you feel about me, I'll go." She threw him the Shikon jewel and said, "Kikyo can see the jewel too. Go use her instead. And have a good life in hell, 'cause I'm NEVER coming back." She ran to the well and without looking back she jumped in.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Inuyasha stood there, confused and hurt. He thought about what Kagome said to him. He hadn't meant to say that, it just came out. '_Maybe I should go get her,' _he thought. But his pride took over him. He stayed in the Fuedal Era, thinking. 500 years later, a girl was crying her eyes out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Stupid Inuyasha," Kagome sobbed into her pillow. In her mind, what he said to her played again and again like a broken record. If he did like Kikyo better, then let him stay with her! But she still cried. And for 4 days, it was like that when she came home from school, crying until she had to eat.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

4 days later, Sango, Miroku, and Shippo still had not come back. Inuyasha had to spend his days alone. All this time he was thinking about Kagome, about Kikyo, about both. Kagome was right, she WAS dead, but he still had feelings for her, right? But what about Kagome? She was the kinder, sweeter side of Kikyo and was still alive. He always got a warm feeling when he was with her while he got an uncomfortable feeling around Kikyo. Did he love Kagome? _'Of course,' _he thought. But who did he love more: sweet, brave Kagome, or quiet, empty Kikyo? **(I'm trying to describe Kikyo in a _nice _way, but since she sucks, it's hard) **Inuyasha had made his decision. He ran to the well.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile, Kagome was in her room listening to music. "This is 102.7, KIIS FM!" Ryan Seacrest's voice floated out of the boom box. "Next up, this week's # 1 hit, MR. LONELY!" Kagome sighed, this was her favorite song. Soon, the strange chipmunk voice came out of the boom box.

_Lonely I'm Mr Lonely,  
I have nobody,  
For my owwnnn  
I'm so lonely, I'm Mr. Lonely  
I have nobody,  
For my owwnnn  
I'm so lonely,_

Kagome sighed again, oblivious to the half demon outsider her window. Inuyasha heard the strange, high pitched voice coming out of Kagome's window.

_Yo this one here goes out to all my playas out there ya kno got that one good girl whose always been there like ya  
Kno took all the bullshit then one day she cant take it no more and decides to leave_

I woke up in the middle of the night and I noticed my girl wasn't by my side, coulda sworn I was dreamin, for her I was  
Feenin, so I hadda take a little ride, back tracking ova these few years, tryna figure out wat I do to make it go bad, cuz  
Ever since my girl left me, my whole life came crashin

Inuyasha was suddenly reminded of his life, how Kagome left him alone and lonely. He began to climb up to her window, all of his mind filled with her.

_I'm so lonely (so lonely),  
I'm Mr. Lonely (Mr. Lonely)  
I have nobody (I have nobody)  
To call my own (to call my own) girl_

I'm so lonely (so lonely)  
I'm Mr. Lonely (Mr. Lonely)  
I have nobody (I have nobody)  
To call my own (to call my own) girl

He saw Kagome sitting on the bed, with her back to him. She was singing along to the song.

_Cant belive I hadda girl like you and I just let you walk right outta my life, after all I put u thru u still stuck  
Around and stayed by my side, what really hurt me is I broke ur heart, baby you were a good girl and I had no right, I  
Really wanna make things right, cuz without u in my life girl_

'_Yes' _Inuyasha thought_. 'I just let her walk out of my life.'_

_I'm so lonely (so lonely)  
I'm Mr. Lonely (Mr. Lonely)  
I have nobody (I have nobody to call my own)  
To call my own (to call my own) girl_

I'm so lonely (so lonely)  
I'm Mr. Lonely (Mr. Lonely)  
I have nobody (I have nobody)  
To call my own (to call my own) girl

He sighed, which alerted Kagome. She turned around and saw him. "Inuyasha…" she whispered, her eyes filling with tears. Inuyasha saw that her eyes were red and puffy, as if she had been crying for hours.

_Been all about the world ain't neva met a girl that can take the things that you been through  
Never thought the day would come where you would get up and run and I would be out chasing u  
Cuz aint nowhere in the globe id rather be, aint noone in the globe id rather see then the girl of my dreams that made me  
Be so happy but now so lonely_

"Kagome," he said. "I'm sorry, really TRULY sorry." He went up to hug her and she stiffened in his arms…

_So lonely (so lonely)  
I'm Mr. Lonely (Mr. Lonely)  
I have nobody (I have nobody)  
To call my own (to call my own)_

I'm so lonely (so lonely)  
I'm Mr. Lonely (Mr. Lonely)  
I have nobody (I have nobody)  
To call my own (to call my own) girrll

…but soon relaxed, hugging him back. She sighed in his arms, but pulled back. "What about _Kikyo_?" She spat out the word Kikyo.

_Never thought that id be alone, I didnt hope you'd be gone this long, I jus want u to call my phone, so stop playing girl and  
Come on home (come on home), baby girl I didn't mean to shout, I want me and you to work it out, I never wished Id ever  
Hurt my baby, and its drivin me crazy cuz..._

Inuyasha hugged her again. "Don't think about her," he said. "She's gone." He smelled tears. He pulled back and saw that Kagome was crying. "Kagome?" he asked.

"Oh, INUYASHA!" she cried, burying her face in his shoulder. "I'm crying because I'm happy! Oh, Inuyasha, I LOVE YOU!"

_I'm so lonely (so lonely)  
I'm Mr. Lonely (Mr. Lonely)  
I have nobody (I have nobody)  
To call my own (to call my own)_

I'm so lonely (so lonely)  
I'm Mr. Lonely (Mr. Lonely)  
I have nobody (I have nobody)  
To call my own (to call my own) girll

Inuyasha gasped. She DID love him! "I love you too, Kagome," he whispered. He leaned down and pressed his lips to her soft ones. After what seemed like a lifetime, they pulled back. Kagome smiled and tweaked his ears. She giggled. They were NEVER gonna think about that dumb old CLAY POT again.

_Lonely, so lonely  
So lonely, (so lonely),  
Mr. Lonely, so lonely  
So lonely, so lonely, (so lonely), Mr. Lonely_

**THE END**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**There! Whew, that was tiring. Please review! **


End file.
